


Thank You (For Everything)

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Kyoutani's sick, Yahaba looks after him.





	Thank You (For Everything)

Kyoutani groaned in pain as he tried to roll over in his bed. Three days it had been, and he didn’t feel like he was getting better at all. If anything, he though he’d become worse. 

He hadn’t been able to keep anything in his stomach except water, and even then that didn’t always happen. He just wanted the pain to end. He wanted to be able to walk the dogs again, and go for his morning runs before work started. 

He sighed as the bedroom door opened, his boyfriend walking in with a damp cloth and a clean glass of water. 

“How’re you feeling Ken?” Yahaba asked, setting the glass down on the bedside table and taking a seat on the bed. 

Kyoutani stared at him, a grumpy expression on his face. Yahaba laughed. 

“Okay, okay. I get it,” he said, placing the cloth over Kyoutani’s forehead. He pressed a soft kiss to Kyoutani’s cheek before he stood again, making sure the bedroom was in darkness. “You need to rest, okay? I’ll come back soon.”

Kyoutani nodded, wincing as his muscles failed to move properly. 

“Shigeru,” Kyoutani said, his voice cracking. He waited until Yahaba turned around, looking at him curiously. “Thank you.”

“Sleep well, Ken.” 

Kyoutani couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he closed his eyes, drifting into a light sleep. 


End file.
